A Bird's Eye ViewBook 1
by Irish Lady Knight
Summary: This fanfiction is through the eye's of Harry's Snowy owl, Hedwig. Some of the events in my fanfiction may not be verbatim to J.K. Rowling's books, so be forewarned. As this is my first fanfiction, please give me any advice you deem worthy. I welcome a


Disclaimer: The original characters are not mine, but are J.K. Rowling's. The characters I made up (mostly owl and their owners) are mine.  
  
Chapter 1: From One Home to Another  
  
As the young Snowy owl shifted to the right of the cage to make room for a hulking Hawk owl, she couldn't help contemplating where she was going to go now or even if she was going to stay in the dark, musty room with around a hundred screeching owls all of her life. She remembered her parents and her sister, and wondered what they were doing now. Her father and mother had been champion fliers in their territory and always brought some rare feast back to the Snowy owl and her sister from their hunts that ranger far and wide. As she was fledging, growing her flight feathers and learning how to fly, a woman with long hair kept looking into their nest and then writing something on a clipboard. Each day the woman trained her to recognize commands and had her deliver packages to several family members as training. One day the strange woman called her out of her nest when her parents were off hunting. She pointed, what looked like, a wooden stick at the young owl and immediately the owl felt very drowsy.  
  
That's all the Snowy owl could remember leading up to the present, in which she did not like her position. On one side of her was the hulking owl and on the other was an extremely small owl. The small owl was certainly pretty, but the young Snowy owl doubted the owl could even lift a small package let alone a letter. She was sure the massive Hawk owl would eat her if she even turned her head in his direction.  
  
A bell ringed somewhere near the door, and in walked a gigantic and hairy man and a rather small and skinny boy with jet-black hair and sparkling eyes.  
"What sort a' owl ye got in 'ere?" the man asked in a large booming voice to a young witch at the counter.  
Before the peculiar pair entered the shop, the witch had just opened the latest issue of a magazine called The Quibbler. The witch jumped and looked annoyed as if what she had been doing was extremely important. She got to her feet and immediately started spewing owl facts in a drawling voice "This Northern Hawk owl is perfect for delivering large packages...the small owl in the same cage is a Tenmalm's owl and is extremely rare..."  
Throughout her description the boy kept repeating, "Hagrid, you really don't have to buy me a present. Really, the Dursley's didn't get me anything so I'm used to it..." But this seemed to determine the man called Hagrid even more. The boy finally gave up and let his eye's wander over the numerous cages of owls. His eyes stopped on the Snowy owl.  
"Hagrid, look at that owl!" the boy exclaimed. "She's so beautiful."  
"Do you want her, Harry?" the man called Hagrid asked.  
"Yes. That is, if she doesn't cost too much."  
"Alrigh' then, let's go to the counter", Hagrid said.  
The witch stopped talking and walked over to the counter. "That'll be 24 silver sickles, sir."  
Hagrid gave her some silver coins and accompanied the witch over to the snow white owl's cage. As she was unlocking the cage, the witch said, "This owl just came in a few days ago from a breeder up in the Netherlands. And she's been a right pain in the back since she arrived. She's already trained by her breeder, so you won't have to teach her to deliver. From what I've heard from her breeder she was quick to learn her commands and is extremely smart. Just yesterday she learned how to get out of her cage. Frankly, I'm glad to sell her. Who knows what sort of ruckus she'd have stirred up if I hadn't sold her?"  
As the juvenile owl was lifted out of her rust cage and into a new one, she looked back at her once temporary home. The small owl looked exceedingly terrified at the prospect of spending an unknown amount of time with the gargantuan grey owl. 


End file.
